emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05985
}} is the 5,987th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 29 July, 2011. Written by JANE PEARSON Directed by TRACEY ROONEY Plot Part One At Holdgate Farm, Charity's angling to do something exciting with Jai. He tells her he's booked a caravan holiday in Scarborough – Ella and Nikhil are amused as Charity's face drops. Jai finally admits she'll have to settle for a five-star all inclusive holiday in Turkey, and Charity's ecstatic. In the Vets surgery, Paddy worries to Nicky about being left alone with Leo, and they go through to Smithy Cottage and see that Aaron's got him, and Leo's contented and quiet in Aaron's arms. Leyla's outside the shop going on about Alicia to David. Aaron comes to the garage and Debbie doesn't think he's ready to come back to work yet. Cain reckons he'll be fine. Debbie tells Andy that Sarah's got another bruise, and Andy's quick to place the blame on someone. At the B&B, Val's shaken by the break-in, and doesn't feel safe at home any more. Eric suggests they sell it and Amy desperately tries to make them feel better. At Tug Ghyll, Cameron's playing a magic trick card game with Sarah. Debbie comes in to take Sarah out to the cinema for the afternoon. Cameron tells her not to worry so much. At Dale View, Alicia waits for Andy to get off the phone - he tells her they've got the flat in Spain. Alicia's elated. She's worried about telling Justin. On Main Street Cameron tells Cain that Debbie's at the cinema and Cain's annoyed, He asks Cameron to help in the garage. Cain shows Aaron that he's page 2 news in the Hotten Courier – “Innocent Verdict on Mercy Killing”. Aaron's upset by the article's portrayal of the story. In the B&B, Eric's worried about Val, and that Amy could have had something to do with the break-in. Val is furious with him for thinking such a thing, and they ask Victoria if she saw Amy yesterday. Victoria soon realises that Amy's used her as an alibi and manages to cover In the Woolpack, Andy's told Diane about Spain - she'll miss him. Alicia comes in, late for work and down-hearted - it didn't go well with Justin. Alicia's trying to avoid Leyla finding out. At Café Main Street, Paddy orders a 'quiet coffee' from Hazel, to prevent anything from waking Leo up. Aaron comes in and is surprised to see Hazel there - she's just covering for Bob. Aaron is tormented - he's finding it hard to live with the guilt of killing Jackson. Hazel and Paddy are thrown by the level of Aaron's despair. Part Two In the pub, Ella's getting drunk and drowning her sorrows with Eve. Eve receives a text and her face lights up - she shows Ella the text. Chas asks Cain how Aaron is. Charity gloats about her holiday to Cain. Chas warns Charity not too screw up her perfect life by continuing her vendetta against Nikhil. At Farrers Cottage, Leyla and Jacob are making Kyle's birthday card. Alicia comes in to talk to Jacob about Spain. She tells him they've found a flat and Leyla regularly interjects with negatives. David wonders how Justin took it - Alicia says he hasn't said a firm yes or no yet. Jacob protests - he wants to stay with Auntie Leyla, and runs to his room. Chas brings some cans to the graveyard. Aaron stares at Jackson's grave and ignores Chas' lecture. Chas goes and Aaron kicks flowers off the grave. Sarah and Debbie arrive back at Tug Ghyll and tell Cameron they ended up going shopping. Sarah goes to try on her spotty dress, and Cameron asks Debbie what's going on - does she honestly think that Sarah's in danger around him? Debbie doesn't think that, she's just worried. David hands Leyla a glass of wine, and she wonders why he didn't stick up for her. Alicia comes down and Leyla lays into her. Alicia can't see why Leyla's so hell bent on ruining her new life. Aaron comes to see Chas at Victoria Cottage. Chas apologises to him for earlier. Aaron tells her that Jackson's constantly in his head, and he wishes Chas could help him. Chas hugs him and says she's going to try. Aaron cries and begs Chas to help him. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday